Switched Out
by HermioneHP
Summary: These characters are not mine, they are J.K. Rowlings'. Also the theme of the story isn't mine, the idea came from Disneys', Freaky Friday. Finally, my best friend Nikki helped me with the whole idea. Love you babe!
1. Fortune Cookie

Chapter One: Fortune Cookie

It was a normal Halloween night in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dumbledore thought it would be cool to have a Chinese feast for the students and teachers this Halloween night. Of course what's a Chinese feast without fortune cookies.

Ron and Malfoy however, got the same fortune. It read "A journey soon begins; its prize reflected in another's eyes, with what you see is what you lack, than selfless love will change you back."

Of course Malfoy brushed it off and shoved the fortune in his pocket.

Ron on the other hand asked Hermione if she knew what it meant, but even she didn't understand it.


	2. Switched Out

Chapter Two: Switched Out

By midnight something very strange would happened to Ron and Malfoy. However they wouldn't know anything until they woke up in the morning.

When morning came Malfoy woke up to an owl shriek.

"Why am I in the Gryffindor Boys Dorm?" he thought. "Is this a sick joke? Oh well I have to take a look in the mirror after all I am the prettiest guy in the school."

Malfoy got out of bed and looked in the mirror and screamed. "I'm not pretty anymore."

Ron woke up to the sound of Malfoy's screams. "What is that jerk screaming about? I can hear him all the way in the Gryff-wait a minute how on earth did I get in the Slytherin Boys Dorm? he thought. He looked around confused; he saw a mirror and went to it. After looking at the reflection staring back at him he screams and runs out of the Slytherin Dorm and out the Portrait Hole.


	3. Confrontation

Chapter Three: Confrontation

While Ron was heading down the hall to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room, he ran into someone that looked like him. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Ron and Malfoy screamed.

"What is going on?" Malfoy asked.

Ron thinks about it for a minute then answers, "We seem to be in each others bodies."

"This is great, you're in my body and I'm in your body." Malfoy responded.

"Hello! That's what I just said." snapped Ron.

"I want my body back; I want to be pretty again." Malfoy moaned.

"Get over yourself." Ron said.

"Oh shut up Weasley." Malfoy yelled. "So now what should we do?" he asked.

"Well we can't tell anyone because they'll think we're insane." Ron said.

"Who are you calling insane?" Malfoy said angrily.

"Will you just shut your trap for once Malfoy while I think?" said Ron.

After a couple minutes Malfoy suggested, "Why don't we try the Rictusempra Charm to see if we get switched back?"

Ron shrugged and said "I guess it's worth a try."

They got out their wands and did the Rictusempra Charm. However this didn't help them. They flew backward and hit the ground with a thud.

"Oww!" both Ron and Malfoy yelled.

They got up and walked over to each other.

"Do you have any other bright ideas Malfoy?" Ron hissed

Shut up Weasley." Malfoy said, his voice rising.

"Since nothing is going to make us change back we're going to have to be each other." Ron said.

"Hold it; you actually want me to be you?" Malfoy asked.

"Uh, yea, since we aren't switching back we're going to have to be each other. That means you can't be rude to Harry, Hermione, or anyone else, got it?" Ron said.

"How do you expect me to be nice to Potter and Granger?" Malfoy asked in a rude way.

"Will you stop complaining?" Ron said, getting annoyed. "If you're rude to anybody, they'll suspect something. All you need to do is act like me. I know you're not thrilled about it. Trust me, this isn't a bowl of cherries for me either, I have to act like you."

"Shut up Weasley." Malfoy yelled.

"Look if you're rude to anyone I'll tell everybody that Crabbe sleeps with a teddy bear." Ron threatened.

Malfoy looked shocked.

"How do you know that?" he asked still shocked.

"Well considering I woke up in the Slytherin Boys Dorm and I'm not blind, I think you can put the two together and figure it out." Ron said.

"Will you stop acting smart?" Malfoy yelled.


	4. Portrait Holes

Chapter Four: Portrait Holes

"Look this arguing isn't doing any good." Ron said. "Why don't we go to the Dorm Rooms with each other, show where our stuff is, change and go to breakfast separately?"

"Fine." said Malfoy.

Ron and Malfoy went to the Slytherin Portrait.

"Password?" the portrait said.

"Pureblood." responded Malfoy.

The portrait swung open and they went inside. Malfoy showed Ron where all his stuff was and then Ron changed into Malfoy's clothes. After they left they headed to the Gryffindor Portrait.

"Password?" the portrait said.

"Hippogriff." responded Ron.

The portrait opened and Ron showed Malfoy where his stuff was and Malfoy changed into Ron's clothes. They left the Gryffindor Dorm as soon as Malfoy was changed.


	5. Passwords

Chapter Five: Passwords

"Okay now we go down to the Great Hall separately. I'll walk in first, and then you go in a few seconds after me." Ron said calmly.

"Fine." Malfoy said with a tone. "Do you remember the Slytherin password?" he asked

"Yea, I do, it's Pureblood." Ron said "Do you remember the Gryffindor password?" he asked

"Yea, it's that stupid bird Hippogriff that the brainless Hagrid had." Malfoy said.

"Listen here, I told you, you've got to be nice if you expect to pull this off." Ron said trying to remain calm.

"Alright, alright." Malfoy said.

Ron was the first to head down to the Great Hall. Malfoy followed a few seconds later. Ron went in and headed to the Slytherin table and sat between Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy walked in a few seconds later and went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry.

"Ron are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine; I just have a stomach ache." Malfoy responded quickly.

"Why don't you eat something that should make you feel better." Hermione said concerned.


End file.
